Rose and Dimitri, I Dont Love You
by RoseKristenRose
Summary: Spirit Bound Conversation With Rose and Dimitri, When She See's Him For The First Time After Being Turned Back . First FanFic So Be Nice and Review


RPOV

"Dimitri,"

"Dimitri," I repeated , my voice cracked a little and im not sure if he heard me, he was sitting on his bed, He seemed somewhat relaxed, but all that changed when he heard me say his name. Instantly he tensed as if waiting to be struck in the back with a chair. I had waited so long for this moment, to see him, here his voice , feel his skin against mine. But he wouldn't turn around.

"Will you not face me" I asked my voice thick with emotion. "No I don't want to see you rose" his voice cold.

The bars in front of me suddenly became much more dominant, how could we be having this conversation through bars. I pulled out my master key from my pocket that Adrian had thought to make me a copy of, and unlocked the door. He was stunned at the sound of the bars sliding open and turned his head. The way that he looked at me made my stomach tighten, his eyes held deep passion and longing, and undoubtedly love. So why did he not want to see me. I tried to remember what I looked like , I had been crying so my eyes were probably puffy, I still wore the dress from the secret meeting and knew it looked good on me. Somehow I didn't think it mattered if I wore sweats and a baggy shirt.

I locked the door behind me, not at all afraid that he would attack. We needed to talk and I was not willing to do that through bars.

Slowly without taking his eyes of me he stood up and took a few steps toward me, it was like he was approaching a bomb, careful not to set me of. He was right to be careful my emotions were raging, one minuet I thought I would cry at the sight of him, relief and love. Then there was the look in his eyes he gave me before a all consuming lust were I wanted him to take me like he has that night in cabin. Then there were darker emotions, anger, how dare he be so cold and distant dose he not realise what I have done the last 6 months to get to this moment how dare he.

We stood there for a long long moment, I refused to be the first to talk, staring at him with what I thought was a level expression on my face. "What do you want Rose" he asked, With a flat voice that gave no other emotions away. He was wearing his guardian mask, and if he was, so would I.

What do I want? What a stupid question, he new perfectly well what I wanted, "To see you" I replied just as flat with my voice as he had been. "You have seen me, if that is all you wanted to do then you have done it" he replied.

Anger rocked through my entire body, I took three strides forward and stood close to him. Even angry as I was I still felt my body's pull for him, the need to touch him almost over ran every other emotion in my body, Almost. "How dare you, do you no what I have been through to get you here" I said trying to rain in my temper. He looked back at me seeming almost as angry, both of us desperately trying to win back our control. "Lissa saved me" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Lissa!" I shouted "How do you think she got to that point" I demanded. " how do you think she learned how to save you? Do you have any idea what we-what I had to go through to get that information. You think me going to find you in Siberia was crazy! You have no idea what I have done to get you back to me , I broke my own records this time. You Owe Me!" It was harsh, but I needed some kind of reaction from him, and I got it. "Than the best thing I can do is stay away from you! I have caused you to much pain and suffering," He said angrily taking a step forward to make the distance between us that much more intimate, "I will not be the cause of it any longer" his voice almost a whisper at that last part.

The look in his eyes was broken, he needed me now more than ever if he were to ever heal from this. "Dimitri" I took his hand in mine trying to make him look at me. He gave in after a few moments and for so long we simply stared at each other. The feel of his hand in mine was amazing just how I remembered strong and powerful. Without even thinking about it I lent into him needing to feel his body against mine, I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him, he tried to resist at first, but I think his need was as great as mine. Both of us being deprived of each other for so long , just needing the comfort and the touch of one another, and before I think he even new what was happening he kissed me back, soft at first like he was trying to permanently mark me in his memory his fingers trailing lightly over my face and my hair. This kiss was pure love, something I was sure I would never experience again. But slowly it became more than that something desperate and all consuming In its need. He seized me by my arms and pushed me back against the wall, and exited gasp escaped my mouth and was silenced by his lips on mine, his hands became more insistent on my body trailing down over my neck to my breasts over my stomach and down to the hem of my dress, he lifted it up and bringing his hands back lifted me up so I was straddling him against the wall, all the while kissing my fiercely and passionately. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, I could feel that, and as he began to grind himself almost violently against me I thought I was going to burst with all the emotions I was feeling.

But then like a bucket of water had been thrown over him he abruptly dropped me and pulled back, almost running away he stepped back to the far corner of the room. Both of us panting heavily, him looking panicked and me looking broken we locked gazes for a minuet.

"Im sorry" he began but I cut him of, the sting of his abrupt rejection had mad me lash out with anger. "What is the matter with you , What do you want from me." I almost screamed. "Nothing" he whispered "I cant want anything from you" I could barely here him at this point and he refused to look at me.

"Do you love me" I asked he was shocked by the question and glanced up at me tears in his eyes. He was so beautiful I wanted to cry, I loved him with all my heart and wanted to heal him from the pain he was in. but when he answered all my hopes along with my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"No I do not love you, I did once but its not possible for us anymore"

I stared, unable to comprehend what he was saying. Unable to let myself feel for one second the complete rejection that threatened to rip my heart open. Instead of saying all the things I wanted to say to him , I love you , what you are, what you did it doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you everything in my life will work itself out. No I said none of this instead I stared at him coldly if he was going to deny his feelings for me than I was not going to beg him to see reason or cry at his feet. No. I looked at him coldly , and he flinched back from the accusations and the hate in my eyes. "Then I will leave you alone." I saw a tear escape his eye and tried to ignore it , I turned my back on him and walked to the door, opened it and slipped out, I would not give him the satisfaction of him seeing me cry, I was so confused the brief moment of passion and him saying he didn't love me, how could that be. As I walked away I thought I heard him say very quietly "Goodbye my Roza"


End file.
